Various metals are utilized in building aircraft and increasingly alloys are being developed for desirable mechanical and physical properties.
Titanium alloys are seeing increased usage in aircraft structures particularly where high strength and anti-corrosion performance is required. However such alloys are expensive. Aluminum-lithium alloys show promise as alternative titanium alloys but they are difficult to make, costly, and have relatively low conductivity when compared to the traditional, non-lithium containing aluminum alloys. Traditional aluminum alloys have been researched but have not provided the desirable balance of properties for aircraft use until the present invention.
Thus, there is a need for high strength and high conductivity aluminum alloys that also have fracture toughness, corrosion resistance, and compatibility with carbon fiber composites as well as other desirable properties.